


DayBreak

by insaneshadowfangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, And a few other people's, Bad Ideas, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Blind Character, Blindness, Demons, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Forced Blinding, Gen, Human Bill Cipher, I generally won't own any of them, I know what I'm doing now, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magic, Not the real world, OC backstory, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sibling Incest, So expect to see more of this, The Author Regrets Everything, There will be lots of characters from other sources in this fic, Trust Issues, Yes this one is also your fault, but I'm blaming you, crossovers, dammit Sora, tense changes because i'm not really paying attntion, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneshadowfangirl/pseuds/insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the pouring rain, a jaded young woman met a blinded Cherry and a distrustful Boss.</p><p>Things snowballed from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. some days are worse than others

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I doing this?
> 
> This was inspired by many, many other bitty fics, and if you see similarities, that's probably why. I'll do my best to move away from those similarities asap, kay?

It was pouring rain.

 

It was pouring rain, and I had a flat tire.

 

It was pouring rain, and I had a flat tire, and I had just gotten off of work.

 

It was pouring rain, and I had a flat tire, and I had just gotten off of work, and it was a half hour's walk to my house.

 

Fuck. There are days I hate my life. This was one of them.

 

So there I was, sneakers and clothing soaked to the point of obscenity, cussing to myself as I stormed down the sidewalk, walking like I'd been sent to kill Captain America.

 

I wanted to punch something.

 

I _really_ wanted to punch something.

 

An SUV flew down the road towards me, sending up a rainbow-hued-spray of gutter water, and I dove into the nearest alley just in time to avoid it. The deafening sound of water being tossed haphazardly into the air and reconnecting with the concrete assaulted my ears, and I stuck my head out of the alleyway long enough to screech an insult at the retreating car.

 

Motherfuckers.

 

I leaned against the brick wall under the slope of a roof, catching my breath.

 

Today was not going well.

 

I dug into my soaked backpack and removed my semi-dry cell phone, texting my cousin in the vain hope he could give me a ride.

 

That's when I heard the tiny voice, muffled severely and barely audible over the sound of the rain crashing onto the cement.

 

I glanced around, turning the flashlight on my phone on. There was a shoebox, duct taped shut but with a small hole seemingly torn out of the side.

 

… It had to be a bitty. I grit my teeth. Who would leave an innocent little bitty out in this weather?

 

I'd not yet gotten caught up in the bitty 'craze', but the small monsters were quite cute and supposedly made good pets. I'd never really understood the draw of having a sentient pet; wasn't the point of having a pet to have somebody who didn't understand how much the world sucked there to brightnen your day?

 

That didn't mean I was unfamiliar with them, my cousin had one. A little fire monster that was literally made of flame.

 

And I wasn't about to leave this one in the cold rain.

 

I knelt down by the box, and spoke quietly in the hopes I wouldn't startle the little thing. “Hello?”

 

There was a muffled squeak that was slightly high-pitched, and a muttered curse that was a much more gravelly tone. There was more than one?

 

“Get away!” The lower voice yelled out of the hole in the box.

 

“Surely you don't want to be out in the cold and the rain...” I muttered. I knew I was going to regret what I was about to do, but I had a really, _really_ bad feeling about this. And over the years, I'd learned to trust my instincts.

 

I reached into the hole.

 

Instanly, pain bloomed in my hand as what felt like dozens of needles impaled it. I yelped, but didn't pull my hand back-- This was nothing compared to the time one of the newer employees at the pizza place I worked at had accidentally dropped a pizza, fresh out of the oven, face down on my hand and arm. I had second degree burns all over from the sauce. My hand gently closed around something _tiny_ and there was another muffled shriek, and a yelled curse as something larger latched onto one of the things currently impaling my hand.

 

Carefully, I pulled both bitties out of the box and under the roofed area with me.

 

My phone dinged, and I spared a glance at it. Dean was on his way. Good.

 

I dislodged the skeleton clinging to the outside of my hand, setting him on my knee. He raised a tiny hand, and more of the same sharp bones I could now see impaling my hand appeared above him. “Put him _down_!”

 

I opened my palm, revealing an even smaller skeleton, barely an inch tall, curled into a marble-sided ball in my hand. I could hear him whimpering.

 

Both of them were in bad shape. The tiny one had a too-big jacket and scarf wrapped around him, but the larger was completely naked, and visibly shivering. I could see cracks in his little ribs, and a chunk of one of his leg bones (the femur, I think?) was completely missing. I couldn't see the little one yet, but I had a feeling it was worse.

 

Instead of putting the little one down, I picked up the larger one and set him on my palm beside his companion. “Hey, it's okay... I'm not gonna hurt you... I want to help.”

 

The look on the little one's face quite clearly said he didn't believe me.

 

With a little sigh, I stuck my hand in my backpack. The bigger bitty growled, but I just drew out a small silver ring with an emerald set in. “Okay, look. This is my class ring. It's one of a kind, and I can't ever get it replaced.” I handed it to the confused bitty. “Keep it as long as you want, okay? And if you think I'm about to hurt you, you can destroy it, okay?”

 

He stared at the ring for a moment. “... Why weren't you wearing it?” He said suspiciously.

 

“Because I just got off work and I can't wear it there.” I said simply. “Please let me help you...” He looked between the ring and me a few times before finally glancing down at the tiny bitty still curled up on my palm. “Fine... But if you hurt him, I'll do more than break this...” He muttered.

 

“Fair enough.” I shrugged, watching the little guy pick up the smaller one and hold him close to his rib cage. The littler one clung to him like a koala, face hidden against his chest and whimpering softly.

 

“Shh, I've got you, brother.” He said in a much gentler tone than anything I was expecting him to use.

 

Ah. So they were brothers.

 

A bright red SUV pulled up to the front of the alley, and I stood. “Looks like our ride is here.”

 

The bitty looked over the car and frowned. Sensing his distrust, I showed him my phone screen, and the two most recent texts-- one to my cousin explaining my situation and location from before I had noticed them, and one from him agreeing to come.

 

Bending over the tiny monsters to try and keep them dry, I jumped into the shotgun seat.

 

Things had just gotten interesting.

 


	2. they call me nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car ride.

I kicked back in the seat of Dean's car, paying no mind to the fact that I, and now the seat, was soaked. I set the pair of bitties on my lap, with the tiny one still clinging to the larger one. Fiora, Dean's fire bitty, looked over at them from her little custom-built seat on the dashboard. I couldn't quite tell what she was thinking, however-- Fire monsters were hard to read when they were people-sized, never mind when they were the size of my ring finger.

 

My cousin was a big behemoth of a man, a good two feet bigger than me and broad shouldered, with a scruffy beard and shaggy hair. A literal genius, Dean wasn't fazed by a lot. Still, he did a double take when he glanced over at me.

 

“Chrissie. Where did you get them?” He looked angry. I barely recognized the expression; It had been years since I'd seen him more than mildly annoyed. It looked weird with the beard, actually.

 

“I found them in a shoe box in that alley,” I said rather defensively. He didn't think _I_ had hurt them, did he?

 

Dean nodded sharply and turned a corner. “What are you going to do?”

 

“Get them somewhere warm and dry and figure it out from there,” I muttered. I hadn't exactly thought this through, but in my defense, it was kind of dropped on me out of nowhere.

 

Dean nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose. “You'll need monster food, for a start. That Boss looks pretty bad, and that Cherry is a good half-inch undersized. Probably a runt.”

 

I frowned at him. “And since when have you been able to identify bitty breeds?”

 

“I've actually been meaning to tell you; I started volunteering at Cry's. It'll look good on my resume, and it lets Fiora play with other bitties.”

 

I shrugged. To each their own. He'd always been a bit less cynical than me.

 

The 'Boss' on my lap looked up from soothing the 'Cherry'. “Human! You will get this off!” He turned his sibling so that the little one's head was facing me.

 

Suddenly, the reason the bitty hadn't done more than make muffled noises became horrifyingly clear.

 

Two rows of sharp little teeth were hidden behind a clear, hard resin-- superglue.

 

Somebody had glued his mouth shut. _**Somebody had glued his mouth shut**_ **.**

 

Dean glanced over at my horrified gasp and jerked the steering wheel so hard we almost became one with a tree. I shrieked something along the lines of “DEEA-FUCK!” while he managed to right us.

 

Dean pulled over. With trembling hands I ran my finger along the glue, flinching back when the poor little guy squeaked in fear.

 

I frowned again. He hadn't reacted until I'd actually touched him, and the tiny little lights in his eyes were dim, barely visible, in contrast with his brother's bright ones.

 

Boss clutched Cherry back to his chest. “So you can fix it, right human? I can't... I've tried everything, he's gonna starve...” The little monster's voice trembled.

 

“Dean?” I demanded.

 

As I completely expected, he recited, “Acetone. It's a common ingredient in nail polish remover. I bought some a few months ago when Spencer stayed the weekend and thought it would be funny to glue the end table to the ceiling, it should still be in my cabinet.” I rolled my eyes at the mention of his younger brother. I loved Spencer, really, but I'd prefer to love him from halfway across the country so I wouldn't have to look at him or speak with him. “I have monster food too,” Dean added. “It should help.”

 

“Alright then, onwards,” I said.

 

He nodded and started the car back up again. Meanwhile, I tapped Boss on the skull to get his attention. “Hey.”

 

“What, human?”

 

“Can he see?” I gestured to the little Cherry, watching him with sniffle and sob to himself in Boss's lap.

 

The skeleton seemed reluctant to answer for a moment, but then shook his head tersely.

 

Rather than press, I nodded and made a mental not to adjust accordingly. I was sure he'd rather have warning if I was going to touch him.

 

It was fifteen minutes before we pulled into Dean's driveway, and the rain had slowed considerably. Thank fuck.

 

I picked up the bitties, including Fiora in my free hand, and bent over them to keep them dry. I found I wasn't at all surprised when the Boss hissed at her.

 

“Hey, be nice,” I muttered absently, pulling her away before she could get a faceful of bones.

 

“Hey, Violet, what happened to your hand?” Dean had finally noticed the numerous puncture wounds, thankfully no longer containing sharp little bones. I had honestly forgotten about them. They didn't even hurt anymore. Or at least, they didn't until I started thinking about them. “Fuck...” I muttered. “This little guy's actually pretty tough,” I said, by way of an answer as my cousin unlocked the door.

 

“Wait! Human! I thought your name was Chryssie! But now he is calling you Violet!? What is your name?”

 

“Anonymous,” I said blandly. Dean snorted, but Boss seemed to only get angry. “HUMAN! THAT IS NOT--”

 

“I don't have a name,” I said, and there was just enough bitterness in my tone that he stopped his fit and looked at me.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Call me what you like, I don't have a name.” I reiterated with a shrug. I walked inside, mood even darker than earlier. Today was just going _swell_.

 

How do I get myself into these messes, anyway?

 

Inside, I set Fiora in her ashtray and set Boss and Cherry on the kitchen counter, then dug a few cotton balls out from under the sink. Dean came in from the hall with a bottle, and I watched as he carefully dabbed some onto it. I took the swab but hesitated in actually using it.

 

“... Would you like to do it?” I held the chemical-laden cotton in front of Boss. His face scrunched up at the smell. “Yeah, I know it's not nice. But it should get rid of that glue.” After a moment's indecision, he set Cherry and my Class ring down and snatched the cotton in both hands.

 

“Brother, are you ready?” He asked quietly, kneeling down. He winced as he spoke, and it was obvious that he was in plenty of pain in the new position.

 

The little Cherry gave a small nod. He made a little noise of distress when the cotton came into contact with his teeth, but he at least didn't flinch back or hurt himself.

 

While they did that, dean came in with one of the thimbles that Fiora used as a cup, filled to the brim with what looked like juice.

 

“Spider cider. Made for spiders, by spiders, of spiders.”

 

I gave him a _look_. “I could've happily gone my whole life without knowing that.”

 

Dean just laughed at me, setting the bottle of cider on the counter beside the pair of small fries.

 

Cherry suddenly let out a loud sob of relief. “th-thank you...” I rushed over and saw that they'd managed to work his jaw free, and now he was sobbing into his brother's rib cage, hiccuping softly. “i'm s-sorry i g-got us in trouble, i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i d-didn't mean to brother, i didn't, i swear...”

 

“Shhhh...” The larger one soothed. I gently slid him the thimble, and Boss held it to his teeth. “Drink it., it'll make you feel better...”

 

The little monster didn't need to be told twice, chugging it. I took it, refilled it, and handed it back gently. He looked in my general direction, a confused frown on his face. “m-more? is.... is it okay, miss lady?”

 

“Have as much as you want, there's a whole bottle, sweetie,” I said quietly. I was putting together a picture I really didn't like.

 

Somebody had deliberately hurt these two. I wasn't stupid enough to think I'd be able to catch the bastard and make them pay, the world wasn't fair enough for that. But I could try and help these two.

 

I would do my best. I had no desire to let another slip through the cracks as I once had.

 


	3. i'm not really together, but you can stay if you like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans have strange morning rituals. Or maybe it's just this human in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DayBreak is BACK! This is short, but I'll hopefully have more out soon. i know what I'm doing for the next while, plot-wise. I'm really sorry about the wait, but honestly my ideas for this fic were all over the place.

He wakes up in an unfamiliar place, with his brother cuddled into his side. He's lying on a pillow, set up on a table. A little ways away, the human that had pulled them out of the rain is flung over a chair like an old coat, sound asleep with her legs dangling over the armrest.

 

Right. They'd stayed the night at the human's cousin's house.

 

His brother let out a little squeak, hands roaming until they clung to his bare rib cage. He set a hand on the back of the smaller bitty's spine and rubbed just the way he liked it, gaining a please purr in response.

 

They stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying being warm and dry and not hungry... Enjoying feeling safe. It was a nearly foreign feeling. After a little while, though, loud thuds from the stairwell echoed through the halls and the nameless human's cousin entered, hefting a bucket.

 

A cascade of water flew through the air and landed right on top of the woman in the chair and she let out a shriek, sitting bolt upright and chucking a pillow at him. “You motherfucker!”

 

“Morning, _Aquata_.” Dean said with a shit-eating grin. The fire bitty on his shoulder snickered.

 

“I'm going to kill you, dude.” The human grumbled, wiping at her eyes.

 

“what's happening?” His brother whimpered. He shrugged.

 

“Humans are strange, brother.”

 

“okay...”

 

The human's cousin chucked a dress at her and she rolled her eyes.

 

“I call your roommates to rescue you.”

 

The human swore loudly. “Seriously?! You let them out into the public?”

 

“I sent Will after your car, no worries.”

 

“But that means Bill is coming _here_!”She threw her arms in the air, gesturing wildly.

 

“You're the one who lives with them!”

 

“I don't exactly have a choice! You can't just _evict_ demons!”

 

“HUMAN.” He broke into the frankly baffling conversation, and they both turned to him with identical expressions of shock, as through they had forgotten they were even there. “WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO WITH US?”

 

The woman stared at him for a moment, and there was an awkward silence. “I... Don't really know?” She said, finally putting her arms down. “I didn't think you'd still be here when I woke up, honestly.”

 

“you... want us to go?” His brother said softly. He frowned. His brother should know better than to get attached to the human.

 

The woman shrugged, then seemed to remember that his brother couldn't see it. “I don't really know. I mean, it's your choice. If you want to stick with me for a while, I'm fine with that. I'll make sure you've got everything you need. But you can leave, too, if you want to.”

 

He would've instantly declined staying. He'd even opened his mouth to say no. But then his brother turned his head up to face him and pouted, actually _pouted_. His blind, helpless brother. Who he couldn't take care of. Not on his own.

 

The human hadn't yet lied to him (although the thing about her name was rather strange). He supposed... Maybe he could give it a try. For his brother's sake.

 

“I suppose... We could stay with you a while, if you don't mind.”

 

The woman's face split into a large grin and she darted over and carefully scooped them up, holding them away from her now soaked sleeve. “Alright! We can work on some ground rules when we get home. For now, though, we need to go wait for my insane roommate and hope he doesn't blow up the neighborhood.”

 

“Speaking of which, is that bright yellow eyesore that just jumped the curb him?” Dean asked from the window.

 

“Oh shit!” The human grabbed her purse in the hand not holding them, slung it over her shoulder, and ran down the hall and out the door. Barefoot and still dripping wet.

 

What in the world had he gotten them into?

 


	4. yellow is the color of fear (and my roommate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Anonymous wants to gouge out her eyes with a butter knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a chapter about ten hours ago, so if you haven't read chapter 3 yet go backwards one.

I admit that I may have rushed out of Dean's place in a hurry, but trust me when I say that 'Bill driving' is an absolute emergency. I could be naked and painted blue and I still would've hightailed it out of there. I kept the bitties cradled to my chest, picking my way across the gravel-stren sidewalk, cursing under my breath.

 

The 'yellow eyesore' Dean had mentioned was currently lodged in a street sign outside of the house, and I facepalmed. “Seriously.”

 

A tall, lanky form in an eye-watering yellow top and equally painful to look at pants rolled down the passenger window and gave me a big, fanged grin.

 

“I fucking hate you, dude. You supposedly have all the knowledge of the dreams of mortals, but you can't fucking pilot a neon-yellow Bug two miles without crashing!” I groaned.

 

Bill was unrepentant. Because he was an asshole. “IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S HARD TO FIX!” He yelled, and I mentally cursed his lack of an inside voice. “WATCH, STORYWEAVER!” He snapped his fingers, and the yellow Volkswagen was back in one piece, sitting parked innocently at the curb. I facepalmed again.

 

“Bill, you're making a bad impression on our new roommates.”

 

“OH! DID YOU BUY ANOTHER GOLDFISH?”

 

I felt heat rush to my cheeks. “No! Not after the last dozen. I think your brother overfeeds them.” Really, I should've given up after the third one died...

 

“THAT DOES SOUND LIKE HIM, YES. BLEEDING HEART.” He eyed me through the window. “ARE THOSE BITTIES? THEY-” His tone changed slightly, to 'lecture mode' and I knew that if I didn't want to stand here in soaked clothes and have to listen to an extremely loud, hour long spiel on the origins of monster bitties, complete with pictures and visual aids, I needed to cut him off now.

 

“OI!” I shouted over him. “Less talky, more getting out of the driver's seat.”

 

“BUT I WANT TO DRIVE IT HOME.”

 

“No.”

 

“BUT STORYWEAVER-”

 

“I. Said. No.”

 

“BUT-”

 

“No. You will not endanger me or my new friends by driving. Shotgun. _Now_.” I could almost hear Dean cussing me out back in the house, calling me all manner of names for attempting to order a demon about like a naughty dog. But I'd lived with these two idiots for years, and I knew sometimes you had to get out the squirt bottle and the rolled-up newspaper and force them to behave.

 

And sure enough, Bill vanished and reappeared in the passenger seat, pouting. I pointedly rolled my eyes and climbed into the drivers seat.

 

“HERE.” The demon in a human shell snapped his fingers, and a pair of tiny seats appeared in the cup holder.

 

“Thanks, I guess.” I muttered, setting them in there. I waited until the Boss had strapped in the Cherry and himself before starting the car.

 

“If you can make stuff appear from thin air, why is this car so fucking ugly?” The Boss demanded, glaring up at Bill. I burst into giggles, fists clenching the steering wheel with such force that I was surprised I didn't break it.

 

Bill, for his part, placed a hand over his probably non-existent heart and gave dramatic gasp. “BUT IT'S MY FAVORITE COLOR!”

 

“It looks like shit.”

 

“ _YOU_ LOOK LIKE SHIT.” Bill scowled, crossing his arms and pouting.

 

“You're like an overgrown toddler, Cipher.”

 

“YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME, STORYWEAVER.”

 

“I _tolerate_ you. Because you won't leave me alone for some reason.” I grumbled, glaring at the road. I was almost home. Almost home and then I could figure out what to do with these two skeletons I'd decided to drop into my already hectic life.

 


	5. sometimes things are topsy turvy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems this particular human can't even walk into her home without something odd happening.

The car pulled smoothly up to a lovely little clean, well-kept, bright green house in a calm-seeming neighborhood, right behind a black, boxy car that as resting at a bit of an angle due to its flat tire. The human lifted him and his brother and cradled them against her chest as she climbed out of the vehicle, carefully picking her way up the steps, down the walk, and into the front door, only to stop short in the doorway and look around in confusion.

 

He was equally confused. There didn't seem to be any furniture.

 

She slowly turned to face 'Bill', an annoyed expression on her face. “Bill Cipher, where is my kitchen?”

 

The blond blinked at her, and he noted to himself that he had yet to see the man's left eye-- it seemed to be perpetually covered by his fluffy, primary-yellow locks. He did his strange teleporting thing again, appearing right beside the human and staring into the barren room.

 

Then he looked up.

 

“LOOKS FINE TO ME, STORYWEAVER!” His brother flinched at the unexpected loud noise and he gently petted the other bitty's skull.

 

He looked up in unison with the human and had to do a double take.

 

There was a kitchen table, three different counters, a sink, a microwave, an oven, a refrigerator, and several chairs, all in what seemed to be their proper places... on the ceiling.

 

The human lifted a hand to rub her temples. “And why, pray tell, is my kitchen furniture on the ceiling?”

 

“I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE THEY GOT BORED OF GRAVITY?”

 

He could _hear_ the human grinding her teeth. She took a single step into the room and shrieked as the three of them were suddenly turned upside down and they... fell... onto the ceiling. His brother clung to her fingers, crying in confusion, while he wrapped his arms around her wrist.

 

“What the _fuck_!?” She shouted, looking down at the blond. Somehow even her hair hung towards the ceiling rather than the floor as would be expected from standing upside down.

 

“o-oh...” A new voice said, nearly inaudibly. The human turned towards the doorway that seemed to lead to a set of stairs in the back of the kitchen, where another human stood. This one looked almost exactly like the 'Bill' guy, except rather than wearing eye-watering yellow he was clad head to toe in pastel blue. Even his hair was a soft baby blue. Like Bill, his hair covered one of his eyes, the right one. “i-i kinda screwed up... i was hop-ping to fix it b-before y-you got h-home, storyweaver... b-but it happened to the wh-whole h-house, and i didn't have time t-to get to th-the kitchen...”

 

The human let out a little sigh. “Whatever, Will. Can you teleport me to my room, then?”

 

“s-sure!” 'Will' stepped gracefully onto the ceiling and grasped her arm. There was a brief sensation that made him almost wish he was capable of puking his guts out, and then gravity was right again, and they were in a slightly messy room, with red and orange striped curtains making it almost night-time dark. Will disappeared as she flicked the light switch and walked over to the desk in the far corner, setting them beside her keyboard.

 

 

The human plonked down into the office chair and slammed her head onto the desk. “One of these days, I am going to exorcise those two...”

 

“Who even are they?” He demanded. He'd never seen humans use magic quite like that. Magic in humans was rare, and even then it was specialized, things like levitation of objects, minor control over an element, increased strength, speed, or stamina... Nothing like reversing the gravity of an entire building or teleporting all over the place and making things just _appear_.

 

“They're demons.” The human shrugged. “Twins, I do believe. Bill and Will Cipher, the 'guardians' of the Mindscape and the Dreamscape, respectively. Absolute nuicences, both of them. Don't let Will's shy, helpless act fool you. He's just a manipulative little shit.”

 

He nodded, watching her open her laptop curiously.

 

“And Bill's just a little shit in general. Never take anything he says at face value.”

 

“You didn't seem to have a problem with doing so.” He pointed out, rocking his brother soothingly like they had when they were still living with _him_ and the poor kid had had constant anxiety attacks.

 

She started typing into the web browser, not even glancing at them. “I'm a special case. He doesn't lie to me. Much.”

 

He sat back to watch her fingers dance across the wireless keyboard, digesting that.

 

“Now, onto more important things, like ground rules, and names for you two, and something you can call me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY
> 
> SO
> 
> I
> 
> NEED
> 
> A
> 
> BIT 
> 
> OF
> 
> FEEDBACK
> 
> I HAVE A LIST OF NAMES FOR THESE TWO
> 
> HELP ME PICK PLEASE
> 
> Name set one:
> 
> Boss: Onyx  
> Cherry: Ruby
> 
> Name Set Two:
> 
> Boss: Razor  
> Cherry: Blade
> 
> Name Set Three:
> 
> Boss: Night  
> Cherry: Shine
> 
> Please gimme a hand in picking?


	6. What's in a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human is a strange one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple update today. If you're reading Counting Stars/Reach For the Stars or Stand By You, make sure to check out those fics too!

The human was watching them out of the corner of her eye. He could feel her gaze, even if he couldn't see it. It made prickles go up and down his spine, and he huddled closer to the comforting presence of his brother.

 

“So.” She said, and her voice was… not pretty, exactly, it was actually kinda scratchy and screechy, and the volume kept changing, one word very loud and the next quiet. But it was a  _ real _ voice, nothing like the tv voices that used to play near his cage when Master was watching it. It felt like it would belong to a person, not a character, and he kind of liked that. He wondered what she looks like. All he really knew about how she looked was that she had very long hair, because he could hear it swishing when she walked. 

 

“Okay.” She said, and he heard her shift back in her chair. “As for rules, I'm pretty laid back. I have to be, living with  _ those _ two morons.” He thought she meant the two men from downstairs. “So I think our best option is to start simple and add to them as needed. Don't break my stuff. Don't do anything that could get you hurt or killed. That is all.” He heard her massive amount of hair shift, as though she was nodding in agreement with herself.

 

That was it? Master had had so many rules he couldn't remember them all.

 

He felt his brother’s arms tighten around him slightly. “What are those?”

 

He frowned. His brother sounded interested, though in what he couldn't imagine. 

 

“Gemstones. Rubies, specifically. Do you like them?”

 

“... They are very pretty pictures, human, but why did you pull them up?”

 

“Well you two do need names. And I saw your magic was red…”

 

“So you want to call me ‘Rubies’?” His brother grumbled. He agreed, it didn't really fit. And it sounded kind of strange…

 

“Actually,” the human muttered, sounding somewhat annoyed, “‘Rubies’ is the plural of ‘Ruby’.”

 

Ruby?

 

… It still doesn't fit his brother. But he… He kind of likes it.

 

“I don't think so.” 

 

“What about…” There’s a pause, during which he can hear the clacking of her keyboard, “... These?”

 

“They're… Black.” His brother observes.

 

“You seem like the Edgy McBatman type.” The human says carelessly.

 

“What are they?”

 

“This kind of gem is an onyx.”

 

“... Onyx?” His brother tests out the word. 

 

“It's not really sharp or anything, but it's generally polished and tumbled, making it very smooth and shiny.”

 

“onyx…” he said softly, curling into his bigger brother’s ribcage. Said brother put a hand on his head. 

 

“Do you like it, brother?”

 

He nodded silently.

 

“I will be Onyx, then.”

 

“br-bro? i-i liked r-ruby…”

 

“Are you certain?” His brother asked. 

 

He nodded. 

 

“Alright. Ruby it is.” The human’s voice says, and she sounds pleased.

 

“BUT WHAT SHOULD WE CALL YOU, HUMAN?”

 

“You're not going to settle for the ‘whatever you want’ line, are you?”

 

“NO.” His brother-- Onyx-- snaps. 

 

“Didn’t think so.” The human leaned back in her chair-- Ruby could hear it squeak softly under her weight. “Jade.” She said, seemingly plucking a word out of the air. “I’ve already got the papers faked for Jade Green. I have a few other fake IDs, but that fits with the theme, so it’ll work.”

 

Jade Green… It brought to mind the memories from when he was just a babybones and Master hadn’t been as mean, and sometimes let them run around under his supervision in the garden. Blades of grass taller than Onyx, leaves so high above they may as well have been atop a mountain, the stems and petals of sweet-smelling flowers.... The memories were dull with age and lack of reinforcement but the thought of Jade’s name almost made the shades of green twice as vibrant in his mind’s eye.

 

He wished he could see again. 

 

“So… Anything else?” Jade asked, sounding kinda unsure of herself. It was odd, she'd seemed pretty confident so far.

 

“wh...where will we s-sleep?” Ruby asked tentatively. It was a very important question in his mind-- Master had mostly kept them in their cage, and he didn't expect Jade to be much different. Even though the rhythm of her soul was much different than Master’s, he wasn’t sure if that meant she was a  _ better _ person. Just a  _ different _ one.

 

The human cussed. “I didn't even  _ think _ about that!” She shot to her feet and scrambled over the back of her chair, landing with a thud. He heard the sound of wood moving on wood, then a  _ fwump _ noise. There were several more curses, then she stumbled over to the door and opened it.

 

“BILL! GET YOUR DEMONIC ASS UP HERE!”

 

The strange soul of the human’s roommate simply  _ appeared  _ in the room. Ruby jumped and gripped his brother’s ribs for comfort.

 

“YES STORYWEAVER?”

 

“Could you make some more furniture for them?”

 

“IN YOUR DRESSER DRAWER?”

 

“Why the fuck not.” She muttered dryly. A little louder,  “And maybe something for them to wear?”

 

“I DUNNO STORYWEAVER. THAT SOUNDS LIKE A LOOOOT OF WORK.”

 

“I will cut off your supply of fruit snacks!”

 

The demon gasped loudly, and Ruby heard his back hit one of the walls. “YOU WOULDN’T.”

 

“ _ Watch me _ .”

 

“YOU DRIVE A HARD BARGAIN.” There was a snapping sound, and Ruby found himself clad in something soft, and warm, and comfy. His little jacket had been repaired, and Onyx’s scarf was freshly clean and soft. He had on a tiny tee shirt and comfy shorts, and all of the fabric smelled super nice. He giggled softly. Onyx was wearing new clothes too, and he liked them if the pleased noise he was making was any indication.

 

“ANYTHING ELSE, YOUR HIGHNESS?”

 

“A little healing magic, maybe? Dean and I did some emergency first aid but they’re still in pretty bad shape.”

 

Another snap, and Ruby felt more soothing warmth spread through his whole body.

 

“SOME OF IT IS FAR TOO OLD FOR ME TO TAKE CARE OF.”

 

“You can’t fix his eyes, then?”

 

“CORRECT.”

 

The human sighed. “I suppose I should’ve expected that.”

 

“PROBABLY.”

 

“Anyway.. That was all I needed. Thanks.”

 

Silence, and then he popped away again. Jade came over and after a moment, Onyx lifted him into the air and walked a bit. The human’s palm was warm and smooth, it direct contrast to the cold, cruel, calloused hands of Master. She didn’t hold them for long, just set them on something soft. There was the  _ tink _ of metal on wood, and then she was moving to across the room. “That’ll work for you guys, right?”

 

Ruby had no idea. He turned his head up to Onyx, curious.

 

“It will be… Just fine.” His brother mumbled. “Thank you, hum-- Jade.”

 

Jade laughed softly. “If you need anything, just gimme a shout.” She slid back into her computer chair. “I’ve got a bit of work for my second job to do, make yourselves at home if you like.”

 

Onyx set him down gently on the soft thing they were sitting on, and pulled something warm over him-- A blanket. “Sleep.” He commanded.

 

Well, if his brother thought it was safe, he wasn’t going to disagree. 


End file.
